Team 23
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Cara yang digunakan Team 23 dalam menginterogasi para kriminal sangat menyakitkan, walaupun mereka tak pernah memakai kekerasan. Tim besutan Rokudaime Hokage itu pun tak hanya mumpuni dalam menginterogasi para penjahat kelas kakap, tapi juga lihai dalam menginvestigasi kasus-kasus pelik. Bad at summary. Enjoy reading :)


**_Team 23_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Cara yang digunakan Team 23 dalam menginterogasi para kriminal sangat menyakitkan, walaupun mereka tak pernah memakai kekerasan. Tim besutan Rokudaime Hokage itu pun tak hanya mumpuni dalam menginterogasi para penjahat kelas kakap, tapi juga lihai dalam menginvestigasi kasus-kasus pelik. Bad at summary. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot :)

 **Warning :** Alur cepet, OOC, gaje, abal, ngasal, ide cerita mainstream dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini.

Untuk **Syalala Lala** yang butuh asupan Shino x Ino. Maap cuma segini adanya. Semoga kamu suka yaa :)

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan informasi dari pria itu?" Rokudaime Hokage bertanya pada pemuda di belakangnya ketika mereka menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah gedung divisi intelijen.

"Belum. Dia masih bungkam dan memilih bertahan dengan semua siksaan yang kita berikan padanya," suara Nara Shikamaru tak terdengar iba yang kontan mengundang sedikit rasa heran sang Hokage yang melirik sekilas ke arahnya sebelum mereka memasuki ruang penyiksaan.

Ruang penyiksaan bawah tanah merupakan ruang interogasi yang terbesar dibanding ruang interogasi lain di gedung divisi intelijen Konoha. Ruangan seluas lapangan basket itu memiliki fasilitas yang cukup memadai dan berteknologi modern.

Seorang pria paruh baya terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah kursi besi yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Kabel-kabel beraneka warna menjulur dari langit-langit, menggantung kedua lengan pria itu hingga sebatas kepala.

Bagian tubuh dan kakinya terikat pada kursi yang dapat dialiri listrik bertegangan tinggi melalui kabel di lantai. Pria itu tampak sempoyongan, menahan rasa sakit yang mendera seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Dua orang pria berseragam _jounin_ berdiri di depan pria itu ketika Kakashi dan Shikamaru mendekati mereka.

"Dia masih saja keras kepala!" Aoba menjambak rambut tahanan itu dengan kasar.

Kesabarannya mulai menipis lantaran pria itu tak bergeming walau harus mendapat siksaan secara fisik dan mental dari divisi interogasi Konoha yang terkenal kejam.

Kekehan pelan bernada meremehkan terlontar dari mulut sang terdakwa. Manik abu kecoklatan memandang Aoba dengan sinis.

"Kalian tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku," ujarnya seraya mengedarkan pandangan, menatap para penyiksanya satu per satu.

" _Teme!_ " Bug! Aoba yang terpancing emosi, mendaratkan tinju keras ke wajah pria itu.

Namun pria itu tetap tak bergeming. Dia menjilat darah segar yang mengucur keluar dari lubang hidungnya seperti orang tak waras.

"Siksaan kalian ini hanya seperti gigitan semut bagiku," desisnya pada Aoba.

 _Jounin_ berkacamata itu terlihat semakin geram. Dia hendak melayangkan pukulannya lagi, tapi Hokage berhasil mencegahnya.

"Kendalikan dirimu, Aoba." Kakashi memegang pundak temannya, memintanya mundur sejenak agar emosinya kembali tenang.

Cuih! Aoba membuang ludah sebelum beranjak menjauh beberapa meter dari tahanan itu.

"Dia bukan orang sembarangan," Kakashi berkata dalam hati seraya memandang pria itu dengan mata kecilnya.

Tentu saja ada sesuatu pada pria itu hingga memaksa divisi intelijen menempatkannya di ruang interogasi bawah tanah.

Hanya penjahat kelas S yang pernah ditempatkan di sana dan semuanya berakhir tanpa nyawa di kursi listrik yang diduduki pria itu. Tapi Hokage dan Konoha jarang sekali menggunakan ruangan itu jika tidak benar-benar memerlukannya.

Bahkan ruangan itu beralih fungsi menjadi ruang rapat semasa kepemimpinan Inoichi Yamanaka dan Ibiki Morino.

Keduanya juga tak pernah menyeret siapapun ke kursi pesakitan itu karena menurut mereka menyetrum orang sampai mati adalah tindakan tak manusiawi.

"Shinobi selalu melakukan tindakan biadab sepanjang hidup mereka," begitulah pemikiran sang Rokudaime Hokage.

Kakashi pun mengembalikan fungsi ruangan itu seperti fungsi aslinya dan memberikan wewenang untuk menggunakan kembali kursi listrik sebagai alat eksekusi.

Tak hanya itu, Hokage juga membentuk satu tim khusus yang terdiri dari dua shinobi hebat yang terpilih karena kemampuan dan prestasi cemerlang mereka di bidang intelijen, khususnya interogasi dan penyusupan.

Sebuah tim yang hanya ditugaskan untuk misi intelijen tingkat A dan S. Kakashi sebenarnya enggan memanggil tim elitnya untuk menangani tahanan sakit jiwa yang sejak tadi melayangkan kalimat-kalimat tak pantas terhadap dirinya.

Tapi telinganya sudah memanas dan dia gerah mendengar semua ocehan pria itu. Kakashi pun beralih pada Shikamaru. "Panggil tim 23 untuk datang kesini," katanya pada sang penasihat.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Shikamaru langsung melesat ke luar ruangan.

"Huh? Tim 23? Tim apa itu? Konyol sekali namanya! Hahaha!" Tahanan tadi tertawa mencemooh.

"Mungkin memang tim konyol yaa. Sesuai dengan sebutannya. Hahaha!" Pria itu tak berhenti meskipun ucapannya membuat bola mata Kakashi membulat lebar.

"Jangan asal bicara yaa! Tim 23 adalah tim yang hebat tahu! Kau tidak akan sanggup menahan siksaan dari mereka!" Raidou menarik kerah baju tahanan tersebut. Rupanya tak hanya Aoba yang kehilangan kesabaran.

Siapa yang sanggup menghadapi pria gila itu tanpa terpancing amarahnya? Bahkan Shikamaru yang biasanya selalu bersikap santai dan tenang pun bisa begitu marah dan menghajar pria itu hingga babak belur.

Pria berambut hitam klimis itu adalah buronan kelas S yang dicari oleh seluruh negara. Pria tersebut diduga menjadi dalang atas serangkaian kasus pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi di lima negara besar shinobi.

Semua korbannya dimutilasi dan kepala mereka dihancurkan, kemudian otaknya diambil. Konoha menjuluki pria yang belum diketahui nama aslinya itu sebagai _The Brain Killer_ karena ketertarikannya pada otak manusia.

Semua korbannya adalah para ilmuwan dan kaum terpelajar dalam usia produktif yang diharapkan mampu menyumbangkan ilmu pengetahuan yang mereka miliki untuk kemajuan teknologi dan perdamaian dunia.

 _The Brain Killer_ sangat membenci mereka dan kemudian membunuh mereka. Dia berhasrat menjadi satu-satunya manusia jenius di muka bumi ini sehingga mampu menguasai dunia.

Tak disangka, pembunuh berdarah dingin itu memiliki level IQ yang mencapai angka dua ratus ketika tim penyidik melakukan serangkaian tes untuk mengumpulkan data tentang _The Brain Killer._

Sayang sekali, obsesi jumawanya itu harus kandas. Diatas langit masih ada langit. _The Brain Killer_ akhirnya tertangkap oleh buruannya sendiri, seseorang yang memiliki level IQ lebih tinggi darinya, Nara Shikamaru.

Kakashi menghela napas. "Aku sudah muak dengan orang ini," gumamnya sebelum memutar bola matanya ke arah pintu, berharap anggota tim 23 segera datang dan membereskan pria menyebalkan itu.

Sebenarnya pria itu sudah mengakui kalau dia yang melakukan semua pembunuhan tersebut. Tapi, Kakashi tak lantas mempercayainya begitu saja. Sang Hokage sangat yakin kalau dia tak bekerja sendiri.

 _The Brain Killer_ bukan pembunuh biasa. Bukan psikopat yang membunuh hanya demi kesenangan. Orang di depannya ini mungkin psikopat sebenarnya.

Tapi, membunuh seseorang dan memindahkan mayat dengan tubuh mungil dan ringkih seperti itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Terlebih pria itu bukan seorang shinobi.

"Pasti ada yang membantunya. Atau lebih buruk…" Kakashi berusaha mencermati semua petunjuk yang berhasil didapatkan dalam otaknya.

"Ada yang memanfaatkannya. Seseorang yang lebih cerdik darinya. Seseorang yang mengendalikannya."

"Hokage-sama, Anda memanggil kami?" Suara merdu seorang gadis mengenyahkan Kakashi dari pikirannya. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Hokage tadi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap gadis pirang yang mengenakan _dress_ ungu tanpa lengan.

Shikamaru dan Shino muncul di belakang Ino layaknya _bodyguard_ bagi sang putri. "Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Kemarilah." Kakashi menyuruh Ino dan Shino mendekat kepadanya.

 _The Brain Killer_ menghentikan ocehannya beberapa saat ketika melihat sosok Ino yang melenggang cantik bagai super model ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar ia menelan ludah, terpukau dengan paras rupawan dan kulit sebening mutiara milik sang gadis Yamanaka.

"Jadi orang ini yang telah melakukan pembunuhan sadis itu?" Ino berkacak pinggang, mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah _The Brain Killer_ , mengamati pria itu dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Psikopat," batin Ino.

"Ternyata penampilannya tidak seheboh perbuatannya yaa," ujarnya dengan nada mengejek. Ino bermaksud memancing amarah pria itu. Tugasnya akan lebih mudah kalau suasana hati si terdakwa sedang buruk.

Shikamaru sudah menjelaskan kasus yang akan mereka tangani dalam perjalanan menuju gedung divisi intelijen. Tim interogasi sudah menggunakan berbagai cara agar pria itu membeberkan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Shikamaru sependapat dengan Hokage. Pemuda itu menduga bahwa _The Brain Killer_ memiliki komplotan yang membantu menjalankan aksi bengisnya.

Salah seorang anggota klan Yamanaka telah berusaha menyusup ke dalam pikiran _The_ _Brain Killer_ , berusaha membaca pikiran pria itu dan mengungkapkan rahasianya.

Tapi, usahanya tak membuahkan hasil karena ternyata pria itu memiliki sejenis _kekkai_ yang melindungi alam pikirannya. Itulah yang menguatkan dugaan Hokage bahwa tahanan mereka tidak bekerja sendirian.

 _The Brain Killer_ bukan shinobi, tapi di otaknya terselimuti _kekkai_ yang mungkin diciptakan dengan menggunakan _ninjutsu_ tingkat tinggi. Siapapun yang memasang _kekkai_ itu pastilah shinobi yang hebat.

"Dia hanya tukang pamer. Sifat dasar pembunuh berantai; selalu ingin diperhatikan semua orang. Kekanak-kanakan sekali!" Kali ini Shino yang berkomentar pedas.

" _Urusai!_ Siapa kalian? Seenaknya saja bicara seperti itu! Dasar tak tahu diri!" Kakashi tersenyum dibalik topengnya mendengar ucapan pria tadi. Team 23 telah memulai misi mereka dengan baik.

"Aku yakin dia bukan dalang pembunuhan berantai itu." Gadis cantik itu beralih pada Hokage yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

Kakashi mengangguk pelan. "Aku pun berpikir begitu."

"Mungkin dia hanya diperalat. Orang-orang seperti dia memang mudah ditipu kan?!" Shikamaru menimpali.

Pria itu menggeram, semakin terpancing ke dalam jebakan mental yang telah dipersiapkan Hokage dan tim elitnya.

" _Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!_ Aku tak boleh terjebak dalam perangkap mereka! Tapi suasana menjadi sedikit berbeda setelah kedatangan gadis itu dan temannya yang berkacamata _cyborg_. Siapa mereka? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Mungkinkah?"

"Kami adalah tim 23 yang akan menginterogasimu." Shino berkata pada pria itu seolah bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Katakan semua yang kau ketahui tentang kasus pembunuhan itu maka kami tidak akan memberikan siksaan yang menyakitkan." Ino masih berbelas kasih mengampuni pria itu seandainya dia membocorkan semua rahasianya.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa _The Brain Killer_ menggema ke setiap sudut ruangan. "Kalian pikir bisa mengancamku seperti ini, hah?! Jangan bermimpi! Aku tidak takut pada kalian! Jika aku mati pun, kalian tak akan mendapat apa-apa!"

Semua orang yang berada di ruang interogasi itu terdiam mendengar ocehan sang terdakwa. Hokage akhirnya memutuskan kalau _The Brain Killer_ tidak bisa diajak bernegosiasi.

Oleh karena itu, hanya tersisa satu cara untuk mendapatkan informasi darinya dan hanya tim 23 yang bisa melakukannya.

"Anda yakin ingin kami menggunakan cara itu?" Shino bertanya untuk memastikan keputusan yang diambil atasannya.

"Iya. Aku sudah muak dengannya. Kita harus segera menemukan komplotan orang ini sebelum memakan korban lebih banyak," tandas Kakashi.

"Siapa pun yang memasang _ninjutsu_ untuk melindungi alam pikiran orang ini, bukanlah shinobi sembarangan. Aku tidak pernah menemukan hal ini sebelumnya," Ino memegang dagu ranumnya, mencerna informasi yang didapatnya dari anggota klan Yamanaka yang menangani _The Brain Killer_.

"Kau yakin bisa membongkar _ninjutsu_ itu dan mengungkap rahasia kasus ini?" Nada bicara Shikamaru terdengar agak sangsi bercampur cemas.

Shikamaru bukannya meragukan kemampuan Ino. Tapi, _jutsu_ _shinranishin_ membutuhkan cakra yang tidak sedikit apalagi menggunakan teknik pamungkas tim 23 sekaligus, bisa berakibat fatal bagi kestabilan kondisi tubuh.

Terakhir kali mereka menggunakan teknik itu, Ino dan Shino harus dirawat di ruang _ICU_ selama dua minggu penuh, dibawah penanganan langsung Tsunade-sama.

"Tenang saja, Shika. Aku dan Shino pasti bisa menyelesaikan misi ini. Benar kan, Shino?!" Ino berujar optimis seraya menyikut perut pemuda Aburame itu agak keras. Shino meringis pelan, namun ia mengiyakan ucapan sang gadis Yamanaka.

"Hei, hei! Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan di sana?" _The Brain Killer_ memandang para shinobi itu dengan tatapan menyepelekan.

"Apa pun yang akan kalian lakukan padaku, tidak akan bisa memaksaku untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku akan menghancurkan Konoha dan semua desa shinobi. Setelah itu, aku akan menguasai dunia ini! Camkan itu baik-baik, Hokage!" Pria itu kembali berkoar-koar tentang angan-angannya.

Tak ada yang mengindahkan ucapan _The Brain Killer_ , tapi semua shinobi Konoha yang berada di ruangan itu memendam amarah yang hampir memuncak. Bahkan, Kakashi berniat menggunakan _jutsu raikiri_ untuk menebas kepala pembunuh itu.

"Hadeeeh! Ocehanmu membuatku sakit kepala! Cepat bereskan saja dia, Shino," Ino merengut sebal sembari memijat pelipisnya.

Shino menanggapi permintaan partnernya dengan suka cita. Pemuda itu pun mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah _The Brain Killer_ dan menggumamkan sesuatu, semacam perintah untuk serangganya.

"Ahh! Apa itu tadi? Nyamuk?" _The Brain Killer_ merasa gigitan serangga itu di tengkuknya.

"Itu bukan nyamuk biasa. Nyamuk itu membawa ratusan benih serangga mematikan dalam sekali gigitan dan kini telah bersarang di otakmu." Ino memberitahu sambil mengembangkan senyum kecutnya yang indah.

"Nyamuk itu menanamkan ratusan larva lalat bot yang akan berkembang biak di otakmu dan menggerogoti otakmu sampai kau mati." Shino menerangkan kinerja plasma nutfah miliknya yang telah menjadi partner setia tim 23 dalam menginterogasi para pelaku kriminal.

Bola mata _The Brain Killer_ melebar beberapa detik ketika Shino mengatakan hal tersebut. Dia sudah pernah mendengar tentang klan Aburame yang memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan spesies yang jenisnya mencapai hampir satu juta tersebut.

Tapi kenyataan itu tak membuatnya bergeming sama sekali. "Hahaha. Aku tak percaya kalian memakai mahluk lemah itu untuk menyiksaku. Rupanya kalian sudah kehabisan ide. Sungguh disayangkan. Padahal aku berharap kalian sedikit lebih pintar," ejek _The Brain Killer_.

"Sepertinya dia tidak tahu tentang lalat bot." Shikamaru beralih pada Shino.

"Kupikir dia lebih pintar darimu, Shika. Ternyata kecerdasannya hanya omong kosong," timpal Shino.

"Kalau dia lebih pintar dariku, mana mungkin aku bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah, Shino. Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, dia hanya tukang pamer."

Bisik-bisik kedua pemuda genius dari Konoha itu sukses membuat jengkel _The Brain Killer_. Emosinya pun kembali terpancing. "Cih! Jangan meremehkanku! Dasar bocah ingusan!"

"Aku sudah capek mendengar bualannya. Cepat kalian selesaikan misi ini agar aku bisa pulang dan melanjutkan rutinitasku membaca _Icha-Icha Paradise_ ," cetus sang Hokage berambut perak dengan nada bosan.

" _Your wish is my command_." Ino mengerling nakal ke arah sang terdakwa. Mendengar hal itu, Shino lantas bertumpu dengan lututnya di hadapan _The Brain Killer_.

"Kami akan melumpuhkan _kekkai_ nya terlebih dahulu," kata Ino seraya beranjak ke belakang Shino dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menggunakan segel tangan. "Bersiaplah, Shino!"

" _Mushidama!_ " Shino mempercepat proses penetasan larva lalat bot yang tertanam di otak _The Brain Killer_ menggunakan cakranya yang ikut tersisip pada saat nyamuk itu menggigit si pembunuh.

Dalam sekejap, rasa nyeri mendera kepala _The Brain Killer_. Otaknya seakan memanas dan akan meledak sewaktu-waktu. "Aaarrrgghhh!" Ia mengerang kesakitan, meronta-ronta, berusaha menahan sakit kepala terburuk yang pernah dialaminya.

Shino memerintahkan lalat bot untuk memangkas beberapa urat syaraf dalam otak _The Brain Killer_ sehingga dapat menghancurkan _ninjutsu_ khusus yang membentuk _kekkai_ dalam pikiran si pembunuh.

"Aku katakan sekali lagi. Kalau kau menyerah, kami akan menghentikan siksaan ini." Ino berusaha meyakinkan pria itu lagi. Seandainya boleh memilih, putri Inoichi Yamanaka itu enggan menggunakan teknik _hominis_ karena menurutnya terlalu kejam.

Shino Aburame berhasil menyingkap keistimewaan spesies lalat pemakan manusia itu ketika bertemu dengan seseorang yang saluran airmatanya mengeluarkan belatung.

Shino pun melakukan penelitian dan mulai menggunakan lalat-lalat itu untuk menginterogasi terdakwa setelah mendapat lisensi dan Hokage dan Aliansi Shinobi.

Kemudian Rokudaime Hokage melihat keselarasan antara teknik _hominis_ dengan _jutsu shinranshin_ milik klan Yamanaka. Kakashi pun membentuk tim 23 yang tak hanya mumpuni dalam menginterogasi, tapi juga lihai dalam menginvestigasi.

"Diam kau! A-aku.. Aku tidak akan menyerah!" _The Brain Killer_ masih bersikukuh dengan keputusannya, mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa yang menghantam kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Seringai tipis merekah di wajah dingin Aburame Shino.

Dengan satu perintah dari Shino, lalat bot yang bersarang di otak pembunuh itu berhasil menyusup ke sistem syaraf _The Brain Killer_.

" _Ninpou!_ _Shinranshin no jutsu!_ " Ino lantas menggunakan jutsu klan Yamanaka untuk mengalirkan cakranya ke sistem syaraf sang terdakwa melalui cakra di tubuh Shino dan di tubuh lalat bot yang bercokol di otaknya agar bisa mengendalikan pikiran _The Brain Killer_.

Berkat asistensi dari mahluk mungil itu, Ino dan Shino berhasil merusak penghalang yang menyelubungi alam pikiran _The Brain Killer_.

Kemudian Ino membimbing pikiran sang psikopat memasuki gelombang _alpha_. Pria itu pun akhirnya berada di bawah kendali Ino Yamanaka.

Shino tak lantas menyudahi siksaannya. Sementara Ino mengakses pikiran bawah sadar si pembunuh yang telah memasuki gelombang _alpha_ , Shino tetap memberi aba-aba pada lalat-lalatnya untuk memakan jaringan kulit kepala yang meradang akibat duri-duri yang melapisi tubuh kecil serangganya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang, Hokage-sama." Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Ino memberitahu Kakashi agar menginterogasi _The Brain Killer_.

Kakashi pun mulai menanyai sang terdakwa tentang semua ha yang berkaitan dengan kasus pembunuhan berantai yang ia lakukan selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Shikamaru pun bersiap merekam sesi interogasi itu sebagai bukti otentik untuk menjebloskan _The Brain Killer_ ke hotel prodeo selama-lamanya.

 _The Brain Killer_ menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi dengan terbata-bata lantaran pikirannya dikendalikan oleh Ino dan dia harus merasakan gatal dan nyeri yang teramat sangat ditambah rasa seperti terbakar di sekujur kepalanya yang disebabkan oleh serangga milik Shino.

Proses penyidikan itu memakan waktu berjam-jam. Shikamaru bahkan harus menggunakan _jutsu kage mane_ untuk menopang tubuh Ino dan Shino yang mulai kelelahan akibat terlalu banyak menggunakan cakra.

Teknik _hominis_ memang menyerap banyak cakra dari keduanya, karena itu mereka sangat jarang menggunakannya kecuali untuk menangani penjahat kelas kakap seperti _The Brain Killer._

"Baiklah. Aku rasa sudah cukup." Kakashi akhirnya mengakhiri sesi interogasi setelah mendapatkan semua data yang ia perlukan untuk menyelidiki kasus itu lebih lanjut.

Sesuai perkiraannya, _The Brain Killer_ alias Hachiman, mempunyai komplotan yang membantunya menjalankan aksi sadisnya.

Tak hanya itu, Hachiman ternyata bukan pemimpin komplotan tersebut. Dia belum pernah bertemu dengan pemimpinnya dan hanya berkomunikasi melalui telepon dan surat elektronik.

Hokage dan timnya telah memperoleh banyak informasi tentang komplotan Hachiman dan mereka yakin akan mampu membekuk kawanan pembunuh berantai itu dalam waktu dekat.

Kakashi pun segera meninggalkan ruangan bersama Shikamaru untuk membicarakan kasus itu lebih detail, kemudian membentuk tim yang akan mengemban misi penangkapan gerombolan pembunuh tersebut.

Sementara Aoba dan Raido membuka ikatan Hachiman setelah pria itu kehilangan seluruh tenaganya dan memboyongnya kelar menuju ruang medis karena Hachiman mengalami kerusakan sel otak yang cukup parah yang disebabkan oleh lalat bot.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Shino memapah tubuh ramping Ino menuju kursi terdekat yang berada tak jauh dari kursi listrik. Ino terlihat sangat kelelahan, tapi gadis itu berusaha tersenyum agar Shino tak mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ino masih berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Kita berhasil melakukannya lagi, Shino," ujarnya senang.

"Iya. Dan kali ini kita tidak harus berakhir di rumah sakit. Itu sebuah kemajuan." Ino bisa melihat seulas senyum kelegaan yang terukir di wajah maskulin Shino ketika pemuda itu berkata demikian.

"Ini semua karena kita berlatih dengan keras." Ino menyibak beberapa helai rambut keemasannya ke belakang telinga.

"Kau partner yang hebat, Shino," lanjutnya seraya mengangkat lengan kanannya setinggi bahu dan membuka telapak tangannya lebar-lebar.

Pemimpin klan Aburame itu pun menyambut _high-five_ rekan cantiknya yang bermarga Yamanaka dengan seringai bahagia yang hanya pernah diperlihatkannya kepada Ino.

"Kau juga. Senang sekali bisa bekerja sama denganmu, Ino Yamanaka," kata Shino seraya mengecup punggung tangan Ino layaknya seorang _gentleman_.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N :** Lalat Bot (Dermatobia Hominis) disebut-sebut sebagai lalat pemakan manusia karena berkembang biak dan memakan jaringan hidup di sel tubuh manusia.

Lalat ini bisa berkembang biak di jaringan tubuh yang sehat/tidak terluka dan biasanya masuk ke tubuh manusia/hewan lain melalui gigitan nyamuk membawa telur-telur lalat bot.

Larva parasit ini cukup berbahaya dan jika dibiarkan terlalu lama akan menimbulkan gatal yang teramat sangat dan rasa seperti terbakar. (Menurut pemaparan korban yang sekaligus ahli taksonomi serangga dari Louisiana State University, Chris Carlton, ketika kembali dari Amerika Tengah, yang juga merupakan habitat utama lalat bot.)

Agak berbeda dengan canon-nya, jutsu shinranshin milik Ino dan mushidama milik Shino sedikit saya modifikasi untuk menciptakan teknik hominis. Semoga gak terlalu keluar jalur dan gampang dimengerti :)

Dan kenapa saya namain Team 23? Karena tanggal lahir Ino dan Shino sama-sama tanggal 23. Cieeee :D Aslinya sih karna males nyari nama dan judul yang pas aja XD *peluk Shino*

Gelombang alpha adalah gelombang otak yang memiliki frekuensi 8-12 Hz. Para ahli hipnotis memanfaatkan gelombang ini untuk memberikan sugesti pada pasiennya untuk memprogram alam bawah sadar dan melakukan terapi atau hal-hal yang diinginkan si ahli hipnotis. Mirip-mirip jutsunya klan Yamanaka kan?! Hehehe.

Keseluruhan fic ini terinspirasi dari fan art Shino x Ino di tumblr yang pake seragam tim interogasi Konoha (yang dipake Ibiki). Keren banget mereka :D

Yap! Sekian penjelasan yang super panjang ini. Feel free to critic and review yaa minna-san. Thanks anyway :)


End file.
